


Fight for Him

by ItsLivvvy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Nursey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fuckbuddies, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Mother Hen Bitty, Mutual Pining, Omega Dex, Omega Verse, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, background zimbits before they came out to the team, lots of miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: Dex is in love with Nursey, but Nursey's not in love with him. Nursey would never be in love with him. He was just his rut buddy. Nothing more than that.Nursey is in love with Dex, but Dex's not in love with him. Dex would never be in love with him. He was just his heat buddy. Nothing more than that.





	

"You know Dex, it would be a lot easier if you just admitted that you liked him." Bitty said and Dex scowled at him. That suggestion didn't help at all, plus it was ridiculous in Dex’s mind.

"That would be like letting him win Bitty. This was just supposed to be friends with benefits. We were just supposed to be heat and rut buddies. He doesn't want anything more from me I can guarantee it." Dex said, twirling his spoon around in his coffee.

"Dex, have you even asked him if he wanted anything more from you?" Bitty asked sympathetically. Dex knew Bitty didn't get it. He already had a mate, the bite mark was displayed proudly on his neck in almost every top he wore. It was like he did it on purpose and, in all honesty, he probably did. Bitty had had a mate before Dex even got there, but he lived out of town. Bitty was sad about it a lot and no one interrupted him when he went off to his room for hours at a time to talk to this mate of his.

"He doesn't OK, I just know he doesn't." Dex gripped the mug he had tighter."I wasn't supposed to have feelings for him." Bitty shook his head, sighing loudly.

"You've been letting him knot you through your heat and his rut. What did you think was going to happen since you liked him before all this?" Bitty asked, trying to say it gently of course, and Dex sniffed. He was trying his best to not cry, but things never worked out in his favour anyway.

"I don't know. I just wanted something to hold on to. You know, like maybe he'd never want to mate with me and have weird freckled babies, but at least I'd have him sometimes. I could pretend he was mine sometimes, if I ignored the look on his face every time my heat crazed mind begs him to mark me." Dex then let out a sob and Bitty was around the counter, pulling him in for a hug in an instant.

"I'm sorry Dex. I didn't mean to upset you." The other omega gently rocked Dex back and forth and let him wipe his tears on his shirt.

"It's not your fault I'm upset. It's my own for even thinking this was a good idea." Dex said pulling back slightly, eyes still watery and face red."I'm in love with Derek Nurse, and he doesn't love me back."

 

"Chowder, I don't know what to do." Nursey whined, his hands over his face, laying back on Chowder's bed. The beta looked weirdly at him and scrunched up his face.

"About what? Your upcoming rut or the fact that you're in love with your fuck buddy?" Chowder sighed."Who happens to be one of my best friends and I don't really like calling him that." Nursey peeked through his fingers at Chowder, who was staring him down.

"C, that's what he is to me, because I'm a giant baby, a pathetic excuse for an alpha, that can't tell the omega he loves that he loves him!" Nursey rolled over face down in Chowder's pillows and screamed into them. Chowder just repeatedly clicked his pen and spun around in his chair. Nursey didn't know what to do about the entire situation and really neither did Chowder.

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't have this problem, I'm a beta and I asked my soulmate out already. We're together, unlike you and Dex." He said quickly, smiling at the thought of his girlfriend. They were grossly healthily in love. Derek glared at him.

"I'm doing my best here. I mean, when he asked I was like hell yeah. I wanted to be with Dex in anyway he'd let me. The sex was just a bonus, but C, man, I haven't fucked anyone else since that first heat. He's too perfect. He is literally everything I ever wanted or hoped for. I can't sleep with anyone else and I don't even want to. I just want to be with him." Chowder raised his eyebrows into his hairline.

"Really? You haven't hooked up with anyone?" Nursey shook his head no."Then you might as well ask if he wants to be serious. I mean, you're already halfway there." Nursey groaned again.

"He doesn't want that. The only time he ever asks is during heat and that shit doesn't count." Nursey sighed. He stared at the ceiling, defeated. Nursey was pretty sure Dex would never love him back.

 

Nursey always got weirdly possessive coming up on his rut. Dex didn't mean just possessive of him, although he did that too, no, his food. Nursey would eat hunched over with his arms encircling his food, like someone was going to take it away. If anyone went near him he shrank down further. He would literally growl at people. If you asked him, he would tell you he hated it. He hated not being able to control himself and having to sit away from the team when they were supposed to be together. The only way to calm him down was to put him beside Dex. Dex would put a hand on his thigh and Nursey would instantly change. He would be fine as long as Dex was touching him. Dex chalked it up to their fuck buddy status. Chowder knew better, but he would never tell.

 

It was four days before Nursey's rut and he really didn't want to miss this kegster. Everyone told him it was stupid, but Nursey was always stupid with his decisions. He went anyway and there was Dex. In all his smiling, redheaded glory, _there was Dex_ and Dex was dancing with another alpha. Nursey took a deep breath because Dex _wasn't his_ and he _didn't have a right to him_. He could dance with whoever he wanted to dance with. Dex was laughing and Nursey didn't like that it wasn't his joke he was laughing at. That alpha was flirting with Dex and Dex was so oblivious to it. Nursey crushed his pop can (no alcohol this close to a rut) and walked towards the dance floor. The alpha then grabbed Dex roughly, which made his hands flail and try to push back. He obviously didn't want to do what the alpha was making him do. Nursey pushed through and grabbed Dex.

"Can I borrow him?" He asked and the other alpha looked at him funny. Nursey just smiled and pulled Dex out of the offending alpha’s arms and into his. His chest puffed up a little when Dex cuddled his face into Nursey’s neck and gripped his shirt in a clenched fist.

"No, I saw him first." Nursey scowled when the alpha tried to pull Dex back.

"You didn't actually, because he's _my_ boyfriend." The alpha scoffed at him, but Dex was still holding on to him.

"No he's not." Dex clung to Nursey, trying to pull him back through the crowd, but Nursey was pumped on hormones. He wanted to teach the guy a lesson for touching omegas who didn't want to be touched.

“Come on, Derek, let's just go.” Dex begged, tugging at his shirt. Nursey pulled Dex back towards him and pulled his mouth to his. Nursey kissed Dex like they were mid heat, tongue and teeth and so little technique he was actually appalled at himself. Dex simply wrapped his arms around his neck and allowed it to happen. Nursey swore he felt him smile into it. The other alpha left, but Nursey didn't stop. He pulled away from Dex’s mouth and immediately pushed his head into his neck. If he hadn't been so hasty, he would've seen the smile on Dex’s face and the thank you about to come out of his mouth.

"Nursey, Derek, he's gone." Dex said, trying and failing to get Nursey's head out of his neck."You can stop now." Nursey groaned. He should've known this would happen. The rushing adrenaline from the confrontation and the smell of omega, Dex, had kickstarted his rut.

"No, I can't." 

"What do you mean you can't? Nursey, this is the most- oh!" Dex squeaked when Nursey pressed them closer together and he could feel Nursey's dick hard against his thigh. Dex's eyes widened and Nursey managed to look up at him.

"I'm sorry." Nursey whined, but Dex was already dragging him back through the Haus and out the door.

 

Dex's dorm was closest. He took him there. They didn't even get in the door before Nursey was humping his thigh.

"Come on." He whined and Dex fumbled his key. Nursey was 80% sure if Dex didn't get the door open soon he’d either break down the door or fuck him in the middle of the hall. Neither of those options were good. Dex seemed to sense the urgency, but continued to fumble his key.

"You're not helping Nursey!" He grumbled, reaching back to try and still Nursey’s jerking hips.

"I can't stop." He whined and the key finally, finally, opened the door. Nursey pushed them inside, closing the door with a slam and pushing Dex onto the bed.

"Derek, look at me." Dex said, catching his face in his hands."Lock the door." Nursey jumped up and did exactly what he said. Dex stripped down to his underwear in the time it took his slow and foggy brain to figure out how to lock the door, which delighted Nursey.

"Now come on, let's ride this out." Nursey grinned and laid down on the bed, pulling Dex to straddle him. Dex made a surprised squeaking noise as he landed on Nursey’s hips.

"Ride me." He laughed, letting his hands settle on Dex’s ass as the omega bent over to kiss him. He smiled against his lips.

“As you wish.” Dex whispered.

 

Dex's knees were burning as he bounced up and down on Nursey's lap. It always took him forever to knot the first time and Dex hated it, but he loved Nursey. So he did what he had to do to get it done.

"Come on." Dex growled, kissing Nursey again, and _finally_ feeling his knot catch slightly. Dex rolled his hips and ground down on Nursey letting out a content sigh when his knot expanded. Nursey grabbed his hips and choked out a moan.

"Dex." Their lips connected again, trying to kiss their way through something so intense. Dex wanted to say I love you. His chest ached with it, but he held it in. 

"Derek." There was no answer, because Nursey had fallen asleep. Dex settled down against his chest as best he could and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"I love you, Derek." He whispered to his sleeping partner, kissing his knuckles. Nursey just snored in return.

 

Dex felt so sore after Nursey's rut had finished. That was a constant thing for him and just because he was sore didn't mean that Nursey’s rut was over. Dex could never tell when it was safe to allow the soreness to overtake him, because they weren't bonded and he couldn't feel the end of Nursey’s rut through their bond. He laid on his stomach on the bed when Nursey stirred beside him. He felt warm hands on his waist and he moaned, going to rise up on his hands and knees, which was the position he'd been in for the last two days. His muscles hurt and his knees felt all bruised. He didn't even know if his arms would hold him up in the position through another round.

"No, Dex relax." Nursey pushed him back down again. He kissed up his spine and whispered in his ear."You did great babe, I'm sorry for tiring you out." Dex giggled, rolled over into Nursey’s chest and snuggled into his warmth.

"I love helping you out." He told him and Nursey smiled. He just basked in the feeling of Dex in his arms. It was like heaven, and Nursey could pretend that Dex was his for a few hours at least. Until he had to go to back to his room and pretend like it didn't kill him that Dex wasn't actually his.

 

Dorms don't have bathtubs, which always made post rut difficult. The school had heat rooms, and they used them, but not for ruts. Heat rooms just weren’t available for ruts and Nursey never understood why. Dex tried to explain to him that there wasn't enough rooms for both the alphas in rut and the omegas in heat, but he just thought they should have more then. Nursey wanted to be able to soak Dex in a bathtub the way he did after a heat because Dex was just as sore, a little less exhausted, but definitely just as sore. Nursey did the best he could. He waited until it was some ungodly hour in the morning, wrapped them both up in Dex's dirty sheets and carried him to the shower. Rut for alphas wasn't as tiring. Sure his back was sore, but Dex had been on his hands and knees for days on end and Nursey knew he could get rough during rut. It was pretty evident when he could see the bruises on Dex's hips that fit perfectly with where his fingers would grip him. He placed Dex down in the shower stall, unwrapping the sheets and letting them drop to the floor. He got him in the shower, shitty water pressure and all. He held Dex up and let him lean on him.

"Nursey, I'm tired." Dex yawned, wrapping his arms around Nursey's neck and making him laugh. Dex nuzzled his nose into Nursey’s collarbone, before resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I know baby, just let me wash you and then we can sleep." Dex was mostly pliable when he was sleepy. He let Nursey wash his body, and his hair without much protest. Nursey playfully squeezed his ass while rubbing body soap onto his back which made Dex snort. Dex had tried his best to help Nursey wash up as well. However, he mostly just ran his fingers through his hair, that was covered in conditioner, curls take work to maintain, and giggled. Nursey had brought the biggest towel he could find and wrapped Dex up in it. He then carried Dex and the sheets back to his room. Nursey placed Dex carefully on the floor and found the extra sheets. He changed the sheets on Dex's bed and pulled sleep pants over Dex's legs. He put the sleeping redhead back into his bed and then pulled on his old boxers he has on the night they got there. He went to get fully dressed and leave when Dex whined.

"Nursey, stay!" Dex asked, pouting and Nursey caved. He climbed in beside the boy and cuddled him close. Dex smelled like shampoo and happiness and Nursey let the omega cuddle into his chest. He waited until he was fast asleep, breathing evenly against his neck and then he pressed a kiss into his damp hair.

"I love you, Will." Nursey whispered, even though no one could hear him."I love you."

 

Nursey woke up before Dex and he went back to his dorm. The walk was long and lonely, everyone stared at him and a few whispered. Samwell was mostly accepting and liberal, but not everyone was as liberal as the school claimed. He was sure that even with the shower he reeked like Dex. He didn’t really mind that he did, to be honest, it was kind of nice. Not a single omega approached him after he spent time with Dex like that because they all figured he was taken. The next day, they went to hockey practice and they pretended that everything was fine.

 

"C, I'm going to die alone." Dex said, bursting in on Chowder and Farmer studying together. Chowder was sitting on the bed near the headboard and Farmer had her back against the wall the bed was pushed up against. Chowder looked up and frowned. Caitlyn looked up at Dex, put down her pen and frowned too. They looked oddly similar.

"Why?" He asked and Dex groaned. He leaned against the doorframe, rubbed his face vigorously and sighed.

"You can't tell anyone C, but I have a giant crush on Nursey. I might even be in love with him? He has no idea and he doesn't love me back, but I want him to and it's killing me. I don't even want to date anyone else." Dex sniffed and crawled in beside Chowder on the bed. He put his head on his shoulder and sighed."I can't even bring myself to tell him he was my first how am I supposed to tell him that I love him?" 

"Woah, wait like first everything?" Farmer asked, pushing her books to the side and staring at Dex. He fidgeted and squirmed slightly before answering.

"Well, I'd kissed people before him and I gave my one ex-boyfriend a blowjob when I was 17, but actual sex? Derek Nurse holds my knot virginity and I can't even tell him." Dex whined and buried his face in his hands."I don't know what I'm going to do." Farmer looked sympathetic and she reached over to rub his back.

"I'm sorry Dex, maybe you should just tell him. At least then it would be out in the open?" Dex slid down to lay on his side on the too small bed they were all on and sniffed.

"I can't tell him. He doesn't like me back. I just know he doesn't." Why would he? Dex was gangly and freckled and had giant ears while Derek Nurse was carved from marble by the gods. He slowly rose and then walked towards the door. Chowder opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but his jaw just snapped shut.

"Thanks for listening to me." Dex said, wiping at his eyes with the back of hand haphazardly, sniffing loudly. He disappeared out sight and Chowder heard the door slam shut as he ran back to his dorm to sulk.

 

As soon as Dex was gone and out of earshot Farmer turned to Chowder. She pursed her lips and looked to be thinking of how to say it for a few minutes. Chowder already knew what was coming, but he still waited for her to ask the question out loud.

"Didn't you say Nursey had a crush on Dex too?" Farmer asked and Chowder looked at her. His frown was evident and he looked tired. The truth was Chowder was tired, mostly of keeping this bottled up and watching both his friends suffer.

"Yes, he does and I can't even tell either of them because I'm sworn to secrecy." He let out an exasperated sigh and Farmer laughed. She crawled over to Chowder and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"They'll figure it out. I mean, we did right?" Chowder tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Yeah, we did." Chowder tried to pull her closer to him but she just smacked his hands away. Chowder pouted and reached for her again, pushing his books to the side.

"You have a test to study for, Chris, I'll be here when you're done. You need to study." Chowder whined as he picked up his books again. She was right and he knew it, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Come on, just one kiss?" Farmer laughed and laid a gentle kiss on his nose. Chowder smiled up at her and then frowned when she pulled back.

"Now get on with it."

 

"So, we're in a group." The tall alpha said, sitting down beside Dex. The groups had been assigned by the professor who really didn't care much for student input. The brown haired, blue eyed boy spun around in the chair to face Dex and smiled.

"I guess we are." Dex sighed, looking over at him. Dex wasn't really comfortable working one on one with alphas. They were usually weirdly threatening and he didn't like that. As much as he looked, and technically was, single he really didn’t feel like he was.

"I just wanted to assure you I'm not going to try anything funny with you. I have a mate. I hope that makes you feel more secure about this?" He asked, tensing his forehead. The male in front of him folded his hands and looked at Dex worriedly. Dex knew then that he must have a mate, because usually only mated alphas were that concerned about omegas’ safety, since they wouldn’t want their omega to feel unsafe. Dex smiled and nodded.

"That makes me feel better yes." He told him, clicking his pen and watching the alpha’s face relax. He felt better knowing he wasn't in danger of him trying to date him while Dex politely refused because he was in love with Nursey. Dex just didn't date, he couldn't.

"So, what do you want to do about this?" 

"We could meet later to talk about it? I'm free tonight." Dex supplied and the alpha nodded.

"Yeah, that works. I'm Calvin, by the way." 

"Will, nice to meet you."

 

Nursey was caught up in his own world, trying to write something for his next assignment. He had no inspiration, nothing to write about. He liked to wander around campus when this happened, usually only when he didn't have Dex to stare at until something clicked. He was walking past Annie's and that's when he saw them. Dex was laughing, pretty hard since his eyes had crinkled up like they do when he finds the joke really funny. He stared at him for a little while, admiring his beauty, before looking towards the source of the joke that made him laugh that hard. Nursey's heart twisted when he saw the large man with brown hair and a thin set nose, who was obviously an alpha, chuckling with him. They were sitting facing each other and Dex had a coffee, which he didn't normally. He liked to save money, not spend it on coffee. Usually Nursey was the one buying coffee for Dex, much to his protest. Nursey could only come to the conclusion that the alpha had bought it for him. Nursey's heart twisted again when he reached across the table like he was going to hold Dex's hand. That's when Nursey turned away. Dex was clearly on a date, which meant that Nursey didn't have a chance. He wouldn't even need him for his heat in a month's time anymore. His heart was heavy and he felt like it was slowly ripping in half. The pain in his chest was dull and achy, like your feet when you walk on them all day. He didn't know what to do, so he went back to his dorm and channelled it into his assignment. His proofreader had sent him it back and asked if he was OK. He wasn't, but he said he was. Dex was never really his anyway.

 

"There she is, Danielle!" Calvin yelled, waving at the small, dark skinned woman who waved back excitedly. She waddled over, heeded by her small baby bump.

"Hey Cal, who's this?" She asked, looking towards Dex curiously, and Dex stuck out his hand. She shook it with a smile as he answered.

"I'm Will." He said and she nodded. She looked back towards Calvin, who was already gathering up his things.

"You know my name. We have to go, doctor's appointment." She smiled and Dex smiled back. She was sweet from what Dex could tell.

"Don't let me keep you. Have a good appointment and thanks for the coffee." Dex said and Calvin waved it off.

"No problem, she can't drink it and they gave me an extra one for free when they screwed up the first time." Dex smiled and waved goodbye. He sat back in his chair and frowned while taking a sip of his coffee. Danielle and Calvin were happy obviously, and Dex desperately wanted to be happy like that. Ever since he presented his parents had told him that he needed to settle down with the right alpha, not just any alpha. That thought had been weighing heavily on his mind lately, had he found the right alpha? Was Nursey who his Mom and Dad had been talking about? He really wasn't sure and he didn't want to dwell, so he gathered up his things and trekked back to his room.

 

The next day at practice Nursey avoided looking at him. Dex didn't understand why he was acting so moody. He was usually pretty happy after a rut. Dex was frustrated with him, he fucked up passes and missed everything Dex tried because he was so disconnected. Dex had tried every trick he knew short of explicitly romantic contact to get Nursey’s head back in the game, but the touches and nudges from Dex that usually brought his focus back weren’t helping. The coaches were pissed and Dex could tell they had to get it together.

"Nursey, Derek, we have to get it together." Dex whispered, pulling him close by his elbow."What’s wrong with you?" Dex pulled his glove off and stroked the exposed skin on the back of Nursey’s neck in an attempt to make him less tense. Nursey shrugged and jerked away from him.

"I'm fine." He said shortly and it got a little better after that, but only marginally.

 

Shitty and Nursey had been friends before Samwell and it was no surprise that they ended up on the phone later that night. Nursey needed advice and Shitty seemed the best person to give to him. He usually knew just the right thing to say and he was rather blunt about it.

"I don't have any right to him. We're not even together and I feel so possessive." Nursey whined into the receiver, laying flat on his back on the floor of his dorm room. The coldness of the floor kept him grounded oddly. He had a pillow under his head for neck support and heard Shitty sigh in response to what he’d just said.

"Well bro, you've fucked up on this one. It's not his fucking problem that you couldn't get your shit together fast enough to get together with him. He has every right to want an actual relationship with someone else since you've shown no sign of wanting to take your hookup situation to the next level." Shitty said, Nursey could hear shuffling in the background."He's an omega not your property. He wouldn't even be your property if you had a claim bite on him because that's a supremely sexist way of thinking bro." Nursey sighed, scratching at his scalp and studying the weird stain on the ceiling.

"I know. I'm just so jealous. I mean, I've fucked him through heat and rut and we've been everything but actually together for a year. I just thought maybe we could be more than just fuck buddies." Shitty made an odd sound.

"I'm not sure what to tell you bro, other than if he doesn't want you then you should let him go. If you don't then you're being a colossal douche." Nursey pinched the bridge of his nose. He heard Shitty swear under his breath on the other end.

"Thanks Shitty." 

"No problem brah."

 

Dex heard knocking, loud and belligerent at 10:00 at night. He was confused for a minute because who the fuck would come to his room so late and knock so aggressively? Dex stumbled out of bed towards the door, after hastily pushing his computer to the side. He opened his door to find Nursey standing there.

"I need some stress relief." He said simply before lunging forward to kiss Dex. Dex didn’t hesitate to kiss back, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him forward. Nursey slammed the door behind him and backed Dex onto the bed. Dex let his legs fall open as Nursey settled between them. They were both still fully clothed and Dex really wanted them to not be. He slipped his hands up under Nursey’s shirt to scratch his nails lightly down his back. Nursey just yanked his shirt over his head tossing it aside before kissing Dex again. That’s when it hit Dex, as Nursey was kissing his neck and hitting that place under his ear that he knew drove Dex up the wall, that they’d never had sex outside of heat or rut before. He was about to say something about it when Nursey flipped them over so Dex was straddling him, promptly undoing Dex’s jeans and shoving them down just enough so he could grope his ass. Dex ground their hips together and moaned in Nursey’s ear. The buttons on Dex’s flannel had been opened at that point so Dex just shrugged off his shirt. Nursey looked him up and down before shuffling him closer on his lap.

”You look good babe.” He said and Dex just giggled before diving in to kiss him again. Clothing flew off of their bodies as they slowly stripped down to nothing. Dex didn’t care that he was naked, but for some reason Nursey was damn near reverent of him. He kissed down his body and ran his hands down his thighs like he was never going to touch him again, not really seeming to want to let go. Dex yelped quietly when Nursey pulled his legs over his shoulders. After realizing there wasn’t really enough room on the bed for him to do what he wanted, Nursey shifted, pulling Dex forward by his hips, as he knelt on the floor. Dex craned his neck up to ask what the fuck he was doing, but then Nursey had his face buried in his ass and Dex couldn’t speak any longer. His back arched against the bed, making Nursey smile as he reached up to jack Dex off with his one hand, holding Dex’s hips down with the other.

”Nursey.” Dex moaned, reaching down to grab his wrist.”Get in me.” Nursey smiled, kissing back up his body and placing a kiss on his lips. He lined up with Dex and looked at him expectantly.

”Come on Derek.” Dex practically growled. Nursey then began slowly pushing forward into him, waiting when he bottomed out for Dex to tell him it was alright to move. Dex patted his bicep and Nursey held nothing back. He drove hard and fast into Dex, not that he didn't like it. His neighbours probably didn't appreciate the banging of the headboard against the wall, but they could go fuck themselves because his girlfriend was fucking loud anyway. Dex scratched down Nursey’s back and dug his knees into his sides. He clung to him in all the ways he could and he never wanted this to end. Dex felt Nursey knot him, shooting across his stomach at the feeling and moaning as Nursey settled down on top of him. They cuddled together, Nursey’s knot pulsing in him. Dex felt so warm and weirdly loved. Nursey had said it was just about stress, but they'd never coupled outside of a heat before. Nursey sloppily cleaned them up with some tissues he had in reach. Dex just scratched against Nursey’s scalp and smiled when Nursey kissed his neck.

”Thanks Dex.” He mumbled before falling asleep.

”You're welcome babe.” Dex whispered, barely even audible.

 

Nursey woke up on top of Dex and they were both naked. It came rushing back what they did that night and Nursey felt sick to his stomach. Nursey was such a fuck up. Dex was trying to move on from him and like the selfish piece of shit he was he tried to keep him all for himself. He tried to move off him to leave quietly, but of course Dex woke up. Hed always woken up whenever Nursey tried to leave. Both of them thought it was because he got cold as soon as Nursey moved away from him.

”Where are you going Nursey? I don't have class today, we could go another round.” Dex giggled, sitting up like he was going to kiss him. Nursey pulled back.

”I'm sorry Dex. I shouldn't have done this to you. It was really selfish of me.” Nursey said, twisting his hands up and Dex looked at him funny. Nursey pulled on his clothes quickly.”I can't do this anymore.” He didn't even look at Dex when he ran out the door.

 

Dex stared at the door for a solid few minutes after Nursey left. He just stared, completely unblinkingly, forward at the closed door like he expected it to open again and for Nursey to suddenly reappear. He didn't understand what Nursey had meant. He thought maybe this meant Nursey did like him back, but obviously he was wrong. He laid down on his bed and sniffed. Dex let the tears roll down his nose and soak the pillow under him. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and buried himself under his blankets, because why would Derek Nurse ever like him? He was delusional to think someone so beautiful would ever be there for him. Nursey had only used him, he was just a hole to fuck to him, and nothing broke Dex more than thinking that was the truth. He cried, broken, loud sobs into the pillow and thanked God he didn't have to leave his room that day.

 

Dex and Nursey didn't speak or see each other outside practice. Bitty and Chowder tried to ignore Dex’s swollen puffy eyes, but they couldn't do that for long. That's how Dex ended up at the Haus’ kitchen table, with a plate of his favourite pie, pecan to be exact, in front of him and them both staring him down.

”I’m fine.”He told them, pushing the plate back. Even looking at it made him feel a bit ill. He could never bring himself to really eat after a breakup. Which was the exact opposite of his older sister, who ate forever when she broke up with a boy. They made a good match that one time their breakups had coincided and their mother had been none the wiser, but Dex didn't have his sister to back him up now.

”Really, because the Dex I know would never refuse Bitty’s baking.” Chowder said, pushing the plate back towards him. Dex sighed and half heartedly picked up the fork, his stomach churned uncomfortably as he took a bite.

”I’m just not really hungry.” He said quietly and Bitty sucked in a deep breath. The boy looked so be in pain almost, watching Dex slowly and forcibly eat the pie in front of him. He let out that breath and closed his eyes.

”Is this about Nursey?” He asked slowly, his eyes popping open again, and Dex froze.”I’m going to take that response as a yes.” Dex placed the fork down and went to get up, but he was stopped by Bitty’s hand on his forearm. Dex didn’t want to deal with this and he really didn’t want to tell Bitty about any of what was going on with him. It was easier to stuff it inside and hold it in. it was easier to pretend not to feel.

”Dex, you can tell us.” Chowder assured him, leaning forward slightly. He looked so earnest, but it only made Dex want to escape more than he did before.

”You can tell us anything, honey.” Bitty then said, to back up Chowder. Dex looked down at the pie and sniffed, before bursting into tears.

”Oh no.” He heard Bitty say as Chowder wrapped his arms around him. Bitty slowly rocked Dex back and forth, rubbing his back and soothing him. They waited patiently for him to calm down and stop crying. Dex took a deep breath in and started to talk.

”Nursey came to my room and he said he needed stress relief so we had sex and it was the first time we’d ever done that without a heat or rut pulling us on. I really thought that meant that he loved me too and didn't just want me for the sex, but he left in the morning. He said he shouldn't have done that and that it was selfish. He regrets sleeping with me. I'm just a big mistake to him.” Dex sniffed and aggressively wiped away the new batch of tears that came up on his cheeks. His chest felt way less tight now than it did before and he could breathe easier, but he really didn’t feel any better. Bitty rubbed his back supportively and cooed.

”I’m sorry he did that to you, but are you sure that's what he meant? Maybe he wants you to, but he doesn't think you want him?” Bitty encouraged, voice all soft and motherly. Chowder eyed Bitty suspiciously over Dex’s slumped shoulders and Bitty frowned at him.

”No, he doesn't.” Dex said shortly and Bitty sighed. He shook his head and eyed Chowder, who was looking at the floor.

”Before my mate and I got together I thought he didn't like me either, but he did so I guess I was wrong. You can be wrong too.” Bitty told him and Dex just shook his head. Bitty didn’t get it. He couldn't go there because it would hurt too much. He was already in pain from Nursey throwing him away like he was trash and spiralling at the thought of having to do heat alone. He couldn’t contemplate that.

”I don't know what to do.” Dex said.”I have no one to help me through heat now. I don’t know how I’m going to get through it without him.” Bitty cooed and shook his head. Chowder was still looking at the floor.

“I’m sorry Dex.” He said, there was nothing else he really could say. Bitty had an alpha who loved him and took care of him every heat and he didn’t have to go into those scentless heat rooms with no one. He didn’t have to be in pain for days on end, unsure when it would end. That was Dex’s problem now.

 

Nursey trudged into his dorm building and saw Farmer, she waved at him and managed a smile and small wave back before escaping to his room. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone on the hockey team or associated with them. He knew that they would have something to say to him about his moping, but he was sad and he just wanted to be sad for a little while. He made it up to his room without anyone talking to him and he was glad for that, until Chowder called him.

”Nursey, you really need to talk to Dex.” Chowder said, not even saying hello or letting Nursey say hello.

“Why should I C? He has someone else and he doesn’t need me anymore.” Nursey said bitterly, running his finger over the pattern on his bedspread and listening to Chowder groan.

”Nursey, you’re not seeing the truth here. He does need you.” Chowder sounded exasperated.

“What, the bastard broke up with him already? If he wants to move on from me I’m not going to help him through his heat just because the alpha he went for didn’t work out. My heart can’t take it C.” Nursey explained and Chowder made this high pitched disgruntled noise.

”Nursey, you don’t understand he doesn’t wa-” 

“I’m tired, C. I’m going to nap. Talk to you later.” Nursey stated, hanging up before Chowder could even say anything back. He was tired and he did take a nap, but it was really more of an excuse. He just didn’t want to talk about Dex anymore, it hurt too much.

 

The one place Dex couldn’t avoid Nursey was practice and it was funny because even though they didn’t say two words to each other, they still played alright. Dex couldn’t help the aching feeling in his heart whenever Nursey laughed at a joke Chowder made, mostly because he couldn’t do that anymore. Nursey wouldn’t even look at him. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before, because before his heart didn’t feel like it was being trampled every time Nursey avoided eye contact with him.

”Dex, honey focus, I know it’s hard.” Bitty whispered, nudging him gently. Dex shot out onto the ice and then promptly collapsed.

 

Nursey caught Dex when he fell. He had been the closest and saw it happen. Bitty was only halfway off the bench when Nursey caught him. He made sure his head didn’t hit the ice, even though he was wearing a helmet. He laid him down gently and tried to wake him.

”Dex, baby wake up!” Nursey begged, looking him up and down for any physical injury. There wasn’t any and Dex didn’t make any indication that he’d heard him calling his name.

”What happened?” One of the coaches yelled, he didn’t know which one and it didn’t matter, and Nursey turned toward him.

”I don’t know. He just collapsed!” Nursey sat down beside Dex, getting off his knees, and took off his glove. He thumbed across Dex’s cheek and sniffed.”Come on baby, wake up.” Bitty had to pull Nursey back from him when the medics came. He hadn’t even noticed the medical staff until Bitty yanked him back by the collar of his jersey, damn near choking him.

”Are you his mate?” One asked and Nursey almost said yes before resigning to the facts. He wasn’t anything to Dex, especially not now.

”No, I'm not.” They took him away and Nursey was left there. He didn't understand what had just happened, but it hurt. He didn't like seeing Dex like that, crumpled on the floor. He didn't like being left there because he loved Dex and he wanted him to be safe. He hated being left there.

 

Dex woke up slightly blurry eyed and tired to say the least. He realized he was in a hospital bed and looked around confused. The room was dark, although he could see light behind the closed blinds. A nurse walked in and smiled warmly at him.

”Oh good, you're awake. Can you tell me your name?” She asked and Dex blinked slowly at her. He bit the inside of his cheek before answering her.

”William Poindexter.” He stated dryly and she nodded. She made a checkmark on her clipboard with a small nod.

”Good, good, you collapsed on the ice. Have you ever experienced this before?” She asked, stating the question like it was routine for this to happen. To her, it probably was, but to Dex it really wasn’t.

“No, but I'm due for a heat in a week and a half.” He told her, the next question was probably about his next heat anyway and she wrote something down.

”Well, everything else is normal so I'd say this is just pre-heat exhaustion and say you should take it easy. The doctor will be in later.” He nodded, before sinking back into his pillow. He really didn't think it was just pre-heat exhaustion. His body was probably panicking at the thought of a heat without an alpha and was trying to kill him. He flashed back to memories of blinding pain, never flagging erections and crying. He really didn't want to do that again and he hated Nursey for doing it to him. If he’d just stuck to the agreement it would've been fine, but no he had to break it and break Dex’s heart at the same time.

 

They let the team into his room a few at a time and Bitty was one of the last, with Chowder. They rushed over to his bedside.

”Oh honey, are you OK?” Bitty asked and Dex laughed lightly, fakely, although he was sure Bity couldn’t tell that.

”Yeah, I’m fine, it was pre-heat exhaustion.” Dex explained, just rattling off what the doctor had told him because he really didn't want to face that maybe it was something more. Pre-heat exhaustion was often caused by stress and he had been feeling stressed lately, not because of hockey either.

”Well, maybe you shouldn't play until you're better.” Bitty cooed, giving Dex’s hand a pat. Dex sighed and nodded, he agreed with Bitty.

”That might be a good idea.” Dex really didn't want to stop playing. It was just the best option. He wouldn't have to see Nursey and he could wallow in self pity as he prepared for the torture that was going to be his next heat. He’d been reading online that going from having someone during heats to having no one was supposed to be hell.

”You know Dex, Nursey was pretty worried about you.” Bitty said, a probing edge to his voice, like he was feeling out how far he could push until Dex broke.”He kept calling you baby. I heard him.” Dex looked up smiling, the hope glimmering in his eyes for a brief few seconds, until it all came crashing down. His shoulders slumped down and the smile dissolved back into a frown.

”He calls everyone baby.” Dex muttered and Bitty rolled his eyes. Chowder pursed his lips like he was trying to keep from saying something.

”No, he calls everyone babe.” Chowder jumped in to say.”There's a difference between baby and babe.” Dex snorted, like that entire statement was a joke.

“Yeah, one whole letter.” Dex grumbled.”I'm tired, could you go?” Bitty frowned and Chowder looked distressed.

”But Dex-” 

“Come on Chowder, let's let him sleep.” Bitty said, cutting Chowder off and leading him towards the door. They shut it behind them and Dex wiped away his tears.

 

When Chowder and Bitty came out Nursey was right there. He hadn’t left, not even to shower.

”He says he’s tired.” Bitty said, placing his hand on Nursey’s shoulder.”Maybe you should come back tomorrow.” Nursey shook his head and pushed past Bitty. He stepped into the hospital room and saw Dex lying there, looking so pale and fragile on the bed. Nursey wanted nothing more than to just crawl in beside him. He knew he couldn't so he settled for slowly walking across the room and planting a kiss on Dex’s forehead. Dex stirred slightly.

”Nursey?” He said, furrowing the forehead that Nursey had just kissed to delicatedly.

“Yeah baby, it's me.” Nursey cooed when he felt Dex reach for him.

”Stay?” He asked, his voice so small and fragile that Nursey couldn't say no. how could he say no when Dex sounded on the verge of tears.

”As long as they'll let me baby.” He replied, kissing his knuckles.

 

Dex wasn't kept long. They let him go home and he pretended like everything was fine. Other than Bitty forcibly moving him into the Haus by means of making him sleep with Chowder so he could keep an eye on him, all was the same. Nursey went back to avoiding him, even though he'd damn near slept at the hospital with Dex that day he was there. Dex could feel his heat coming. He felt the cramps, that Bitty soothed with a heating pad and open cuddles with him, and he felt the loneliness. Nothing Bitty did could fix that. He missed having an alpha, Nursey. He missed having Nursey. Cuddling Bitty was great, the guy was very loving and weirdly smelt like comfort to Dex, but Nursey was something else. Nothing quite out him at ease the same way as Nursey cuddling him close, keeping him safe. He didn't know what to do. He get anxious all the time and the only thing that could soothe him even a little was near constant cuddles, but he felt like a bother. He felt like a burden on the house every time he walked in, shaking slightly and breathing funny, so he stopped asking. He just curled in on himself and tried not to cry.

 

Nursey knew what day Dex went into heat and on that day he walked into the Haus and found Bitty in the kitchen. Bitty was always in the kitchen, but when he laid eyes on Nursey, his demeanor turned oddly cold.

”Hey Bits.” He said, waving at him and sitting down at the table. Bitty didn’t wave back.

”Good to see you Derek.” Bitty replied and Nursey knew then that he'd done something to piss Bitty off. He never called him by his actual name unless he was pissed.

”What did I do?” Nursey asked.”I’m sorry I haven't been around much, it's just Dex. I couldn't be around him this close to heat.” Bitt didn’t change in demeanor, he barely even turned to look at him.

“Since you refused to help him anymore.” Bitty bit back and Nursey’s head flew up from looking at his hands.

”He didn't want me to help him anymore. He moved on and went on dates.” Nursey hissed and Bitty looked at him like he was the stupidest person he’d ever seen.

“You and I have been seeing two very different people. He didn't go on any dates.” Bitty said slowly, closing the oven door with a small metal ding and Nursey sat back.

”That alpha in the coffee shop.” He whispered and Bitty just shook his head. Nursey didn't want to think about it because he’d fucked up everything with Dex anyway. He could never want him.

 

Dex had gone into the heat room the night before, already sweating slightly.

”Alright, so do you have any alphas you’d want us to let in if they showed up?” The nurse asked, smiling gently at him, and Dex swallowed hard. The entire place, including the nurses, smelt like chemicals and the distinct sickly sweet smell of hospital grade scent blocker.

”Yeah, um, Derek Nurse. If he shows up asking for me you can let him in.” Dex told her, almost as a reflex. It had been the way it worked before if Nursey couldn’t go in with him right away. If Nursey had class still or something, then Dex would give his name and they’d let him in when he got there. He didn't even think about the fact that Nursey wasn't coming until she closed and locked the door. Once the door was locked he couldn’t unlock it from the inside, as a safety precaution of course. Dex sniffed and threw himself down on the bed. He could already feel the ache deep inside of him starting, it felt dull and bruised, but he knew it would only get worse from here. His muscles and joints already hurt to move and bend. He had had this feeling before, but it was always soothed by Nursey climbing in beside him and kissing the back of his neck. He would tell him everything would be alright, that he was there now and he would take care of him. Dex just wanted Nursey, but he couldn't have him. Nursey didn't want his scrawny, pale, ugly self. He curled up on his side and tried to fall asleep, but sleep didn't come easy, not when he was on the edge of heat with no one to help him.

 

“Dex didn’t go on any dates that I know of. He’s just been moping around the Haus and refusing to eat my baking.” Bitty said and Nursey shook his head.

”Maybe it was just one date then.” 

“Who’s going on a date?” Chowder asked, poking his head through the doorway.

”No one, Nursey thought Dex went on a date.” Bitty explained and Chowder scrunched up his nose, shaking his head.

”He would’ve told me if he did, so I don’t think that’s true.” Nursey sighed and pulled on the beanie he had on. This was too confusing for him.

”I’m only not there with him because I saw him on that date and thought he moved on.” Nursey scowled and Bitty stopped washing his dishes. He slowly put down the bowl and looked up at Nursey. The look on his face was damn near scathing.

”You’re telling me that you want to help him?” Bitty said slowly and Nursey rolled his eyes.”

Yeah, Bits, I’m in love with him.” Nursey told him and Bitty flung his hands in the air, flicking soapy water all over Nursey.

”I give up, y’all can deal with this on your own. I’m skyping J- my Alpha, so no one come near me for the next hour.” Bitty then stormed out of the room and stomped up the stairs. Chowder sighed and looked at Nursey, looking ever so guilty.

”There’s something I should tell you.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Dex woke up hot and disoriented. The first blinding streak of pain shot through his body.

”Nursey.” He moaned, patting the empty space beside him before realizing he wasn’t there. At this time normally, Nursey would be kissing every piece of skin he could reach while assuring Dex that he was fine and Nursey had him. The silence echoed in the room in the absence of him. Dex felt tears slip down his cheeks, soaking the pillow under his face. He was already in so much pain, he wasn’t sure if he was going to make it out of the next couple days. He burrowed under the blanket and tried to fall back asleep. He only had a few hours of sanity left.

 

“So, Dex, he loves you too.” Chowder said slowly, eyeing Nursey for his reaction.”He told me himself, but I wasn’t supposed to say anything. I was just trying to be a good friend and let you two work it out, but obviously that didn’t work out in our favour.” Nursey just stared at him. He was too shocked to do anything else. Chowder shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

”So he doesn’t have anyone to help him through and he loves me. So he wanted me to help him, but I refused. He collapsed on the ice from the stress of it all. That was all my fault.” Nursey talked himself through the entire situation. The realization iced his chest and settled in the pit of his stomach

”I wouldn’t blame you for him collapsing on the ice, but other than that.” Chowder trailed off. Nursey placed his head in his hands. Chowder couldn’t understand how heat worked, being a beta like he was.

”The doctors’ said he had pre-heat exhaustion, Chowder, which can be caused by stress. He was stressed because of me not sharing his heat with him.” Chowder frowned and Nursey looked up.

”Well, you still have time.” 

“You’re not fucking with me are you, C?” Nursey asked and Chowder quickly shook his head no. Nursey sighed and stood up, he promptly began to pace. He looked at Chowder, squinting at him like he was trying to catch him in a lie or something. He didn’t know what to think about what Chowder was telling him, or if it was even true or not.

”Chowder, if he loved me why didn’t he tell me?” Nursey asked and Chowder rolled his eyes.

”The same reason you didn’t tell him you loved him duh.” Chowder answered, walking towards Nursey and stopping his pacing.”Dex is pretty much convinced you just used him as a convenient fuck and now you don’t need him for some reason. The last thing he really wanted was to be your pity fuck.” Chowder stared at his friend, monitoring his reaction to this news.

”I called him baby. How did he not know?” Nursey whispered and Chowder smiled.

”We brought that up, Bitty and I. He countered with the fact that you call everyone babe and that’s just how you are.” Nursey scoffed.

”That sounds like him actually, so oblivious. I’ve missed him, touching him and such. I’m such an idiot.” Chowder nodded.

”You are an idiot, but you can still fix this.” He told him.”He’s in the heat rooms and I know he has no one to help him. The best shot you’ve got is to go there and hope they’ll let you in. If you want him, fight for him.” Nursey nodded and started to walk towards the door, before stopping to turn back.

”Chowder?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks.” Nursey smiled and Chowder smiled back.

”You’re welcome, now go get your man!”

 

Nursey was out of breath when he got there. The heat rooms were on the other side of campus from the Haus. the receptionist looked up amusedly.

”Name of omega you’re here to see?” She asked and Nursey laughed, leaning on the counter in front of the glass she sat behind.

”William Poindexter.” He said, catching his breath while he looked him up. She squinted at the screen and then she clicked a few times.

”Derek Nurse?” 

“Yes, that’s me.” He said, handing over his ID before she even asked. She smiled at him and checked the ID against his name and even the picture the school had on file. She then smiled and pointed to the door.

”He’s in room 6, I was hoping you’d show up. He’s been crying in there.” Nursey felt his heart clench and he nodded.

”I was just running a little behind. I didn’t know he was that bad.” That’s when he plunged into the heat rooms.

 

The hallway was white, barren of colour the same way it was barren of scent. There were numbered doors on either side. When he got to number 6 he waited for the nurse to buzz him in. Once he entered the room he was smacked in the face by Dex in heat. He felt himself harden in his jeans and he pulled his shirt over his head immediately. He knew Dex loved skin on skin contact. He threw his shirt to the side and directed his attention to the bed on the other wall. The lump on the bed was sniffling and crying. He made his way over to the bed, slowly bringing up his hand to touch Dex’s shoulder.

”Baby?” He asked, just as his hand made contact with the bare skin of Dex’s back. The redhead jumped, tensing up before relaxing into the touch.

”Nursey, is that you?” He asked, his eyes squeezed shut and voice small and almost broken.

”Yes, baby it’s me.” Nursey assured him and that’s when Dex opened his eyes. He promptly burst into tears and Nursey gathered him up in his arms. He held Dex tight to him and soothed him.

”Why are you here? You didn’t want me.” Dex whined, gripping his shoulders and pressing closer like he needed the warmth.

”I thought you didn't want me, baby.” Nursey told him, kissing his forehead.”We can talk about this later, but right now we need to knot.” Dex nodded quickly. Nursey laid him back on the bed and stepped back to remove his clothing. Once Nursey was as naked as Dex was, he climbed over him, blanketing Dex with his body. Dex eagerly spread his thighs to allow Nursey’s weight between his legs and accepting the kiss Nursey pulled him into.

”Derek, it hurts.” He whined and Nursey nodded.

”I know, Will, baby, I know.” Nursey kissed Dex again, reaching down to slip a finger into him.

”Nursey, you don't have to prepare me.” Dex slurred, already feeling the pain draining from his body.

”I want to baby, just to be sure.” Nursey responded and he nuzzled his nose against Dex’s. He scissored his fingers once he got two inside and then pulled them out to line himself up. Dex wiggled happily, trying to get Nursey inside him.

”Patience, it's a virtue.” Nursey teased, biting at Dex’s collarbone. He slowly pushed inside Dex who let out a breathy moan, smiling like he was finally getting what he wanted.

”Yes.” He whispered, once Nursey was fully seated in him. Nursey huffed into Dex’s neck.

”Come on, come in Nursey.” Dex whispered and that's when he started to move. Dex scratched his nails down his back as he felt the pleasure build. His body was rejoicing, his inner omega keening from the attention and that it was Nursey. Nursey who he’d wanted for so long. Kissed trailed up his neck until he got to his ear.

”Will, baby I love you.” Nursey whispered, and Dex’s back arched into him.

”Derek, I love you too.” He whined, pulling at Nursey’s hair until he could get Nursey out of his neck. He kissed him with everything he had.

”Mark me, please.” He could feel his knot expanding. Nursey was about to tie them, and the man above Dex nodded. That's when Dex let go, whiting out as he came up between them. Nursey groaned at the squeezing around his knot as it locked them together. He bent his head to Dex’s neck, which Dex openly turned his face to the side to accommodate, nosed at the bond spot and then bit down. Dex whined, his dick twitching between them.

”I've wanted to do that for a very long time.” Nursey whispered, licking over the fresh bond scar lovingly. Dex sighed and giggled.

”I’ve been wanting you to do that for a very long time.” He told him and Nursey smiled.

”I don't call everyone baby, by the way. I only call you baby and maybe someday I'll call a bunch of other little redheads baby too.” Dex felt tears well in his eyes.

”I’d really like that.” He said nodding.”That's all I want.” 

“Good, because you got it baby. You've got me.” Nursey said, sinking down onto Dex’s chest and cuddling him close. They wouldn't be able to physically separate for a few more minutes, but it was OK. Nursey and Dex didn't want to ever be apart again anyway.

 

Nursey had always liked post-heat more than during the heat. Sure, sex was great and having sex with your mate was out of this world, but taking care of Dex had always made him feel more alpha than anything. The heat broke and Nursey felt the tiny snap in their bond as Dex came completely back into himself. The groan that he let out as he rolled over into Nursey’s chest really sealed the deal.

”Welcome back.” Nursey chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

”It's not like I don't remember what we did.” Dex grumbled.

”There's my sour grape, I missed you Dex. I mean fucked out, plaint Dex is great, but I fell in love with your fiery disposition. So, I'm happy it's back.” Dex blushed, the tips of his ears turning red and Nursey laughed.”Now come on baby, we have to clean you up.” Nursey picked Dex up and carried him to the bathroom. He had already drawn the bath before Dex woke up and he placed him in that bath. When Nursey stepped away from the tub to gather up some things to wash with, Dex reached up with grabby hands.

”Come stay with me.” He whined and Nursey laughed, grabbing the soap and sliding himself in behind Dex.

”This tub is too small for two 6’2 hockey players.” He whispered, kissing the back of Dex’s neck. Dex wiggled into the water and sighed.

”I don't care.” Nursey wrapped his arms around Dex, cuddling him and kissing his cheek.

”I thought you went on a date.” He admitted and Dex scoffed.

”I haven’t gone on a real date since that alpha in freshman year who took me out once and then never called.” Dex told him, Nursey frowned remembering that jerk and how much Nursey had thought he didn’t deserve Dex.

”Well, I saw you two at Annie’s and you had coffee. You never buy coffee Dex, the best conclusion was that he bought it for you.” Nursey said and Dex laughed.

”Are you talking about Calvin? We were partners for a group assignment, if you had creepily watched for a little longer, you would’ve seen his pregnant mate, Danielle, show up.” Dex laughed, craning his neck back to kiss Nursey.”We’re both idiots.” Nursey kissed him back and snorted.

”I’m an idiot for not just asking you before I got all mopey and stopped talking to you all together.” Dex nodded and smiled to himself.

”You know what being mated means right? We can move into the mated dorms and we don’t have to use the heat rooms anymore. They have their own bathroom Nursey.” 

“They have bathtubs.” Nursey laughed, thinking back to the many times he’d had to hold Dex up in shitty showers after ruts.

”Why is that important?” Dex asked, playing with Nursey’s fingers.

”Dex, baby, I always like to give you baths after our cycles because then you don’t have to stand and soaking is just better after these things. I can do that all the time now.” Nursey laughed, nosing Dex’s hair and sighing.”I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

 

When Nursey and Dex stumbled back into the Haus with Dex tucked under Nursey’s arm no one was surprised. The bond mark didn't even throw them for a loop. Bitty made a celebratory pie and gave them a talk about protection.

”Just because you're mated now doesn't mean you can just not use protection.” Bitty said, very seriously.

”We know how babies are made Bits, but thanks for the lecture.” Dex said, hugging Bitty tightly. Dex and Nursery sat as close together as possible, hands intertwined and thighs touching. It was great, all Dex had ever wanted, and it was his.

”Come on baby, let's go move into those mated couple dorms.” Nursey said with with a smile and that confirmed it, this was everything he’d ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! if you have any questions here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seokjinntonic) and my [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me. Leave kudos and comment away!
> 
> Listen OK, I don't want to hear about how you think the dynamics should be different, if you don't like it write your own fic. I actually encourage you to, because your abo selection is pitiful to say the least.


End file.
